Klaroline Drabbles
by queencmikaelson
Summary: Just an assortment of Klaroline drabbles from my Tumblr! Enjoy this beautiful OTP as an epic couple kicking ass together, having fluffy couple moments, and just being perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is the second drabble I've ever written. I'll try posting my first one up here later. Basically pure domesticated Klaroline fluff to soothe our shipper hearts and dream about how amazing The Originals would be if Caroline were on it - kicking ass of course - with her hubby. Hopefully I'll be inspired to write more little one-shots, and then one day when it becomes canon that she goes to visit Klaus, I can write some more based on the show... ;) Gotta have hope, right? Anyway, enjoy!**

Caroline walked into the mansion she shared with Klaus after a long day of dealing with some petulant werewolves, whose leader was none other than the bane of her existence - Hayley.

She kicked her heels off and left them at the door, too tired to even pick them up and take them up to her closet. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, exhausted from having to listen to the self-titled "Werewolf Princess's" incessant commands and remarks.

Who did she think she was? Caroline was the queen of New Orleans. Klaus made it very clear when he announced it to everyone immediately after her arrival.

Hayley was still bitter about losing her power and leverage in the city. It was later revealed that she was more cunning than everyone expected. She was also a better actress than many gave her credit for. It turns out Hayley had planned to take the vampires down from within, by infiltrating them. Hence, she cooked up a plan with the witches to convince everyone that she was carrying Klaus's baby.

Caroline shuddered in disgust just by thinking about her twisted plan. She needed serious help, she thought.

Whenever she came home this late she usually found Klaus in the kitchen, preparing something for her to eat along with a bottle of champagne - obviously - for them both to enjoy while they told each other about their days. Klaus was right, it was _totally_ their thing.

She checked the kitchen and found it empty. She then went to his painting studio thinking she'd maybe find him there. Sometimes he liked to unwind and paint after a particularly annoying day ruling the quarter.

Caroline's bare feet padded along the cold floors as she tip-toed into the studio, ready to pounce on Klaus and surprise him. She couldn't help herself. They still acted like a new, teenage couple, even though a few months had already passed. She would always come home and sneak up from behind him, covering his eyes with her hands and telling him to guess who it was.

Klaus found it extremely adorable, how much excitement she got out of petty, trivial human relationship gestures. He always played along, making sure to rile her up with some of his answers.

She gave the room a quick once-over and saw no sign of him.

"Klaus?" She asked. "Babe, where are you?"

Klaus smiled internally from his spot on the floor. He'd never admit it but he kind of loved the modern term of endearment he'd earned from Caroline. It was such a typical American thing to say to one's significant other. It made him feel special to know that Caroline saw him as that.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he answered from his horizontal position on the floor.

Caroline squinted her eyes and saw a form lying down in the back of the room, her view obscured by the many painting easels lined in the middle of the room.

She smiled. How was it possible that she still felt all giddy and nervous when she spoke to Klaus? It'd been a few months already since she came to New Orleans and he'd practically demanded she move in with him.

What was it he said again? 'A queen can only reside with her king in his palace, of course.' She'd be lying if she said his words didn't make her feel like the most beautiful and adored person in the entire world.

Hell yeah she was a queen. If her last few months in Mystic Falls proved anything, it was that she was totally capable of kicking ass while still having her nails perfectly manicured and her hair immaculately curled.

She walked past the easels and made sure to tip-toe around the splotches of paint she found on the floor. 'He is such a slob,' she thought. Smears of vibrant blue and yellow paint marred the beautiful wooden floors.

She finally reached him and had to suppress a smile. He looked like a little boy, just resting there on the floor with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" She said, a small smile painted her perfectly glossed lips.

"I'm thinking, sweetheart," he replied.

Caroline waited for him to elaborate, and when Klaus realized she didn't make a move to lay next to him, he continued. "She hasn't called yet," a hint of dejection in his voice.

Caroline's features immediately softened. Her smile faded into a sympathetic frown. She knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Can I join you?" Caroline shot back.

"Of course, love." He replied easily, as he opened his eyes once more to catch a glimpse of the beautiful blonde before him.

Caroline found a comfortable spot above his chest to lean her head on, right in the crook of his shoulder. Upon the spot where his tattoo covered his skin. She nuzzled her head into the warmth of his neck, getting herself reacquainted with his body after not having seen him in almost a full day.

Klaus closed his eyes, reveling in the scent and feel that was all Caroline. Coconut and vanilla scented hair, luscious and soft blonde curls tickling his temple.

He was soaking in the moment, preparing for what he knew would be coming. Caroline wouldn't leave this spot until she made sure he called Rebekah. And somehow, he was perfectly fine in this knowledge. Knowing that he was totally and completely whipped by his lover.

He opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards her, locking his stormy blue-grey eyes with her bright blue ones. He just stared at her adoringly for a few seconds, still in awe of how he managed to get her to stay with him. He was one lucky bastard, he thought.

"Why don't you call her?" She began.

Klaus closed his eyes and turned his gaze forward, sighing heavily.

"Show her that you care," Caroline continued. "I know you do."

She took his face in her hand and tilted it towards her again, lovingly stroking her thumb back and forth against his stubbled jawline.

He smiled wistfully, pacified by Caroline's ministrations. He missed his sister, but he also knew he was the one to push her away, to finally break her.

Klaus gently lifted Caroline's hand from his jawline and peppered faint kisses on each of her knuckles.

He sighed and closed his eyes before he spoke."I fear I may have pushed her away completely this time," he began, a defeated tone to his voice. "There's only so many times you can push someone away before they stop coming back. And to be honest, I don't think I deserve her forgiveness anymore."

Caroline felt a pang of sadness reach her heart. She knew that Klaus felt completely guilty for Rebekah's departure. She also knew how much he needed his sister, and how bad he felt for what he had said.

"Yeah. You're right. But this isn't just someone. This is your sister. She's the only one who stuck with your sorry ass all these centuries," Caroline said, feeling victorious when her words elicited a faint giggle on Klaus's part. "She never abandoned you no matter how many times you deserved it."

He focused his gaze on her and rested her hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. He continued to stroke the top of her hand lazily as she continued.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she'd come back if she knew I was here, whipping you back into shape. You were a hot mess of manpain when I found you," she teased.

It was true. She found him in a really bad state. All tears and pity party. She obviously picked him up and reminded him of how much she missed the smug bastard who courted her back in Mystic Falls. This whiny man wasn't cutting it for her.

"She's hurt," she continued. "But she needs to know you care, Nik. That's all she wants. For you to show her that you care." She said.

Klaus smiled. She had started to call him Nik a few weeks ago and it made his heart burst with joy to hear the name spill from her beautiful lips.

"See?" She said, a smile gracing her lips as she lifted her hand again to rub her thumb across his cheek, desperate to touch him, always craving physical contact.

"Every time I call you Nik, I can see the way your eyes light up. Even if only for a flicker of a second. I know it's mostly because you like hearing me call you that, but I can also see that it reminds you of Rebekah. I see that look in your eyes, as if you're struggling to remember the good times with her." Caroline finished.

Klaus couldn't help but grin. He was so lucky, he thought. To have such an insightful and amazing woman at his side. She knew him too well.

"And how do you know that, love?" He inquired half teasingly and half solemnly, wanting to hear what she would respond.

Caroline smiled widely, then closed her lips and blinked slowly, making sure to hold his gaze. "Because I love you. And I know you better than you may think. All of your gestures and facial features, the way you lower your gaze when you think of Rebekah, half in shame and half trying to remember how much you love her and the times you've spent together." She said.

It hadn't even been 3 months since she first uttered those three words to him and still he couldn't believe his own ears. He felt warm inside. Unstoppable. Like Caroline's love would help him conquer anything, be anything. Be better. _Want_ to be better. And she was right. Damn her and her OCD tendencies. Her perfect analyzations of his character and facial features were spot on.

"Even if I wanted to call her or find her, it's not like I know where she went. She doesn't have some Original vampire GPS attached to her, sweetheart," he said jokingly.

Caroline scoffed audibly.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Klaus," she fired back teasingly.

"I hear you on the phone every night. You slip out of bed when you think I'm finally asleep, you untangle yourself from me and try to leave without having the bed creak too much. Which you suck at, by the way. You're like the least agile vampire I've ever seen when it comes to that respect," she said, earning an honest laugh from Klaus.

"I know you sent a few of your hybrids to spy on her and keep her safe. To be honest, it would surprise me more if you didn't. You love her, Klaus. And you miss her. And that's perfectly fine." Caroline said.

Klaus lowered his gaze from hers and pursed his lips together. "Caught me," he said.

"I'll call her tomorrow, okay? I promise, love." He said, turning his face back to hers.

"Good. You better!" She replied, snuggling further into his chest.

She then lifted her head slightly and rapidly, remembering something else. "Plus, you're keeping the Vampire Barbie team out of action. It's really a shame to mankind!" Caroline said.

Klaus furrowed his brows and gave her a confused look. Vampire Barbie team?

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued, "Vampire Barbie team, Klaus! Duh! Two extremely gorgeous blonde vampires wearing designer clothing, kicking ass around New Orleans. I need my other half in order to do that. So you better convince her to come back. I've already designed like five outfits for us to wear." She finished excitingly.

She knew she never really got along with Rebekah, but things were different now. She was with Klaus, and she knew Rebekah was in desperate need of some female companionship.

She already sketched out some killer leather jackets and ensembles for them to wear. She loved Klaus and Elijah, but she was in need of some girl friends, cause she clearly wasn't getting cozy with Hayley or Camille any time soon.

Especially not after she found out from Damon that Camille was trying to cozy up to Klaus and play the whole "I feel your pain, I'm a psychologist, talk to me," card. How Damon managed to find this out was beyond her. Apparently he was the town gossip in Mystic Falls as well.

Klaus lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against Caroline's. His rough skin gliding up and down against her soft and delicate one. It was symbolic of their very relationship. His roughness perfectly melding against her delicateness.

He leaned his head back a little to look her in the eyes. "I love you so much, Caroline," he said, with such reverence and adoration it made Caroline's undead heart skip a beat.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Now kiss me, cause I've been waiting all day to come home and kiss you after dealing with that annoying mutt princess and her insufferable group of pretentious wolves." She said.

Klaus laughed. He knew Caroline wasn't particularly fond of Hayley and her pack. He didn't like her either, but he found it so very amusing to see Caroline go all queen bee on her. It was adorable and quite sexy to see her bossing people around, acting like the true queen that she was.

He leaned forward slightly to press his lips to hers softly. He lingered for a while before opening his mouth slightly, taking her bottom lip into his. He recoiled instantly when he felt something sticky coat his lips and tongue.

"Ew! Caroline! You've gotten that sticky mess you call lip gloss all over me." He said.

Caroline just laughed and continued to pepper kisses all around his face and his mouth. They both laughed and rolled around on the floor, locked in each other's embraces. This was what her life had become, and she couldn't be happier. Simple moments like these, just tumbling around the floor of their house making out, covering each other in lip gloss and paint - it was perfect. Tomorrow he'd call Rebekah, and she'd finally assemble her Vampire Barbie team.

**Well... what'd you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So technically this is my first drabble ever, I just posted the other one first since I had just finished writing it. I've never tried to write any fics or anything but I love writing so I tried my hand at it. Basically it's not beta'ed and I'm not entirely sure about it (there are some loose ends and stuff but whatever, practice makes perfect!) Also the ending may seem a bit comical and cheesy, but I was not about to leave us with angst in our time of fluffy need. So enjoy, I hope you get a lot of feels, cry, and then smile and giggle like Klaus circa 4x07 at the end ;)**

It had been only two months since Klaus saw her last, after their steamy and passion-filled rendezvous in the woods. The day they finally gave into their deepest desires and Caroline finally admit she felt something for him.

It wasn't until a few days ago that he and Rebekah managed to discover that the witches had effectively erased the blonde vampire from his mind.

It was no surprise that Klaus returned from his brief trip to Mystic Falls looking like a man whose dreams had come true. The last thing he remembered was the incident with Genevieve where she exposed his sister's betrayal.

He discovered that the old and powerful witch harbored intense feelings of desire for him - feelings he most certainly did not reciprocate. She had taken advantage of his vulnerable state and placed a memory wiping spell on him after she heard him utter the name 'Caroline' in his moments of despair. She was jealous and vengeful, doing anything in her power to win over the man she'd been lusting for over the past few decades.

Coincidentally, it was a phone call from Stefan that aroused his suspicion as to why he dreamed of this beautiful blonde angel, and awoke without being able to see her face in the day. He immediately went to Genevieve, bringing along his most trusted witches for backup. They restrained Genevieve and forced her to confess what she had done to mess with Klaus's mind.

He awoke with a start just barely three days ago, once again seeing the face of the woman who plagued his dreams and the memories began to rush back to him, flowing through his body, and filling him with an even deeper sense of emptiness. Caroline. His Caroline. How dare that witch rid him of the only happy times in his wretched life? Of the only light to his darkness?

He vowed to destroy the her. Klaus was feeling especially vulnerable, feeling all of his memories with Caroline rushing through him with more force than ever before. His emotions heightened, his bloodlust at a record high.

He managed to disrupt Genevieve and her coven of witches while they were performing some spell to ward off the werewolves. Klaus managed to kill about half of them before he felt himself being thrown backwards towards the wall. The witches chanted and he was too preoccupied to bother to pay attention. Suddenly he felt as though his body was going to self-combust.

If he thought Silas's compulsion was bad, then there were no words to explain the predicament he was currently in. It was as if Silas's compulsion were mingled with the hunter's curse, all maximized by a thousand.

It had been just a few hours since Elijah found him and dragged his limp body back to the mansion.

Klaus felt weak and defeated as he lay on his bed, feeling death at his doorstep after a thousand years of escaping it.

"Elijah, brother. I need you to call Caroline and tell her that I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for all the grief I have caused her. Don't inform her of my current state. She will ask though, as she is stubborn as a mule. But don't reveal my impending demise," he pleaded.

Elijah's face turned white as a ghost as he faced his brother with an incredulous expression. He then rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Niklaus. Please spare me the theatrics. You are not dying. The witches are inside your head. You have endured compulsion and magic before. You can fight this," Elijah threw back.

"Well that's where you're wrong, brother. The witches were kind enough to inform me of some very crucial news right before you arrived to save me like the knight in shining armor that you are," he said.

Elijah scoffed at Klaus's evident jab of his moral character.

"Really?" He asked with a reluctant tone.

"Well, it seems I may have finally met my match brother. Not only have they warped my mind and body, they seem to have tapped into the deepest recesses of my emotions and psyche. So you see, I not only feel like I'm dying, I also feel as though my death would be necessary. So no, I can't just fight it. Just like the hunter's curse. Now mind you, it's been only three hours. They told me it would be at its worst in about twenty minutes. Now I've been roaming this earth for long enough. I have had my fair share of lifetimes lived. I wish to finally go in peace. There is nothing for me here anymore. Caroline is free to live as she wishes, so I guess that's my cue." Klaus said with sheer resignation.

Elijah knew his brother was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but notice the complete pain in his brother's face. He truly was suffering. He always felt like an abomination, as Mikael never spared the opportunity to remind him so. Apparently this curse was projecting his deepest fears upon him. Elijah ran downstairs to fetch a glass of blood in hopes of calming Klaus down, and when he returned he was met with a deranged Klaus hallucinating and yelling for whoever was haunting his mind to not kill 'her.'

Klaus saw Elijah's form enter the room and he clutched his suit jacket, pleading him to make it stop. He flashed back into the bed and rested face up trying to tune Mikael out.

"Caroline! Please, stop! Father, I beg you. Please. Please, do not harm her. She is all I have left in this world. Kill me! I am the one unworthy. I am the one who is a curse of nature," said Klaus, as he violently thrashed on the bed.

Suddenly, the door bell rang three times, then four, until Elijah opened up and was met with Caroline's face.

"H-how did you know? I didn't even get the chance to call you?" Elijah said.

"Yeah well don't ask me why but whatever voodoo crap has been going on here has officially hit Mystic Falls. For the past few days, all I can feel is this deep sensation of foreboding. And now today I feel pain - physical and emotional pain. I can't stop hearing Klaus's voice inside my head and I just needed to come see what the hell he was up to this time. I swear, the nerve of this guy…he just never gives up even though he promised to leave me alone and I -" Caroline rambled on to herself as she walked through the foyer of the mansion.

"CAROLINE!" Elijah yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm just feeling really overwhelmed and I don't know what's happening." said Caroline.

Suddenly a look of surprise and understanding flashed across Elijah's face.

"You've tasted Niklaus's blood before, have you not? And he has in turn tasted yours?" Elijah inquired.

Caroline immediately blushed, her face turning different shades of red. It sounded so sexual when he put it that way. She immediately pushed those thoughts out of her mind and replied to him with a simple nod of her head.

"That explains it. Caroline, blood-sharing is something extremely intimate and powerful for us vampires. Especially us being Originals. I am surprised Niklaus never mentioned it to you. Perhaps he didn't wish to make you feel uncomfortable with how powerful a situation this could be. I know he's never willingly shared his blood before, so I'm afraid I don't have much experience when it comes to its effects." Elijah explained.

Caroline processed his words and suddenly felt a pang in her heart. She was the first person Klaus ever willingly shared blood with? I mean obviously aside from his siblings, she would assume. Her heart began to ache, the way it had been for the past few weeks since he had left Mystic Falls. Damn it. She should not be thinking about her feelings for Klaus. Her nonexistent feelings. Right? She can't just expect to ride off into the sunset with him after everything he's done. But then why did she feel butterflies every time she thought about the moments they've shared? Why did she feel a heat pool low in her belly when she thought about their passionate encounter in the woods? She looked down at the bracelet she wore around her delicate wrist. The one he gave her at the ball long ago. She had found it placed inside the mini fridge he had gotten for her dorm along with a note that was so clearly penned in his sophisticated hand.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wood splintering and glass shattering upstairs. They both ran to see what the commotion was.

Caroline's heart broke into a million pieces as she saw the once confident man she grew to love standing in the middle of his bedroom, white oak stake in hand aimed directly at his heart.

"Caroline. Sweetheart, are you really here? Is this another cruel hallucination?" He uttered.

Caroline approached him slowly and tentatively, feeling her eyes glass over at the sheer brokenness of the man in front of her.

"It's me, Klaus. I'm here," she whispered, finding herself at a loss for words.

Immediately Klaus dropped the stake momentarily onto the bed beside him and buried his head in the crook of Caroline's neck, his body slumping into hers like a child in need of comfort. Elijah took this as his cue to leave the room.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his head and began to thread her fingers through his hair, murmuring softly to him in an attempt to calm him down. She felt hot tears roll down her face as she heard a loud sob escape Klaus's mouth, feeling his tears soak the neckline of her shirt.

Never had she seen Klaus so vulnerable. It was terrifying. To see the most powerful being on earth falling apart in her arms.

"Klaus, shh. Don't worry. I'm here, you're safe now. Just - just let me help you. Tell me what's wrong," Caroline spoke through muffled sobs and tears.

Klaus stepped back from her embrace and cradled her face so tenderly, she felt as though she were melting. He looked at her with such adoration and reverence, it broke her heart. She had never felt so loved and desired in all her life.

"The witches placed a nasty curse on me, sweetheart," he began. "They wiped my memory of you. Cruel twist of fate isn't it?" He managed to laugh humorlessly before he continued.

"That's why I didn't call, you know. I know I promised not to return to Mystic Falls, but I never meant to sever all my ties with you, love. Surely you know that, right? I am a stubborn man," he said.

Caroline quietly laughed and nodded her head, smiling through her tears. She felt relieved to know that he still wanted her. That his lack of contact wasn't of his own volition.

Klaus gave her a kiss on her forehead and let his lips linger for a few moments before retreating to the bed and grabbing the stake, aiming it towards his heart once again.

"Klaus, please stop. What are you doing? You don't have to do this!" Caroline frantically exclaimed.

Klaus smiled sadly and spoke again, never loosening his grip on the stake.

"Yes, I do. After all the horrible things I've done, it seems fitting for this to be my punishment, no? Loving a woman who will never love me back. Losing everyone I care for. Rebekah's gone, you know. She left. Just like that. I managed to drive her away as well. The only one of my siblings who managed to put up with me for this long. I guess I deserve it. I deserve whatever hell I'm going to get," Klaus said.

Caroline began shaking her head and pleading for Klaus to stop, to see reason.

"This isn't you, Klaus. This self-deprecating man-pain version of you is not working out for me," she said. "I don't know if this is some new way of flirting, but it sucks," she said, repeating the words she said to him not long ago.

Klaus smiled. Remembering that day. Remembering how she came to his aid despite everything. He wanted to believe that was the night they reached a new level in their relationship - a level of friendship.

Nonetheless, he continued, "You know, if I had to go back again and endure a thousand years of self-loathing and suffering, I would do it all over tenfold, in a heartbeat, if it would lead me to this moment, to having met you and spent time with you," tears began to roll down his face.

Caroline couldn't muffle her sobs any longer and she desperately clawed at his chest, his arms, anywhere. Just begging him to resist the witches compulsion and spell. What the hell happened to the guy she met in Mystic Falls? This destructive man wasn't the one she came to love.

"I love you like no man ever will, Caroline. Don't ever doubt the amount of love I have for you, sweetheart. You have such a beautiful future ahead of you," he uttered in complete adoration, as he cradled her face while keeping the stake on the dresser at arms reach.

He felt a pang of jealousy invade his senses as he pictured Caroline with another man. But he knew she would be better off living with someone less destructive.

Caroline pressed her forehead to his. Clearly the snarky comments on her part weren't getting through to him. She had to try a different tactic. She has to expose herself and tell him how she really felt.

"Klaus, please. Please don't do this. Where's the smug bastard who never failed to bring sexual innuendos into all of our conversations? Huh? Where's the annoying man who never stopped chasing me?" She said, staring him directly in the eyes.

"I hate that it's taken something drastic like this for me to realize how much I care about you. I care about you, Klaus! You can't die," she finished brokenly.

"Plus, if you die, then I die, Tyler dies, we all die with you! So you can't do this. Cause then you'd be killing me! Is that what you want? To kill me, Klaus?" She frantically yelled, trying to make him see some sense. She knew it was a low blow, but she was running out of options.

"The witches found a loophole, sweetheart. They performed some type of magic on this stake so it will only kill me. You will all be safe," he said, as he trailed his fingers down her face, memorizing every line and contour.

Caroline couldn't keep her tears at bay. She felt like an idiot. She was so mad at herself. Why the hell did she deny what she was feeling for so long? Now look at where they ended up. Standing in his house as he determinedly grasps the one object that will manage to kill him.

Klaus didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. It was like every fiber of his being was telling him to kill himself, to end his misery. He was trying to fight it, but this curse was making him feel as though his death would be exactly what Caroline needed to live a better life. Surely he couldn't deny her that, right?

He dropped the stake onto the dresser once more and took Caroline's hands in his and kissed them so tenderly, so sweetly, Caroline felt like she would combust.

"I love you. I truly do. With every single part of me." He said. "You have taught me how to love. You've taught me forgiveness and mercy. You, this snarky baby vampire have managed to make me a better man than I have ever been in 1,000 years." He cradled her face and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Klaus gazed deeply into her eyes and she immediately picked up on what he was doing. Furiously, she pushed him backwards and began to yell at him and punch his chest repeatedly.

"NO! Don't you dare, Klaus Mikaelson. Don't you dare think you can compel me to forget everything we shared. You are not a coward. Don't you dare act like one!"

She continued to pound her fists relentlessly into his chest, all the while Klaus just stood there accepting the blows.

She was done hiding everything. All the pent up anger and frustration, and love was bubbling over after being locked up for so long.

"You idiot! I hate you! You ruined my life. You made me care for you. You were the only person who finally put me first. My so called friends only ever care about Elena. It's always been about her! I'm never anyone's first choice. I finally manage to find a boyfriend I think will care about me and then his stupid ass decides to choose his revenge fantasy over his love for me!"

"Then you come along. And you bring with you your stupid little romantic drawings and jewelry, and your suave lines that your ancient ass picked up in your thousand years of living, and you do everything I ever wanted a man to do for me! You chose me over your 500-year long revenge when my own boyfriend couldn't even do that." She said brokenly.

"I tried to fight it, to fight you. But you were relentless. And you know what? It felt good. Hell, it felt amazing. To know that I could keep rejecting you and brushing you off because I didn't want to accept my feelings for you, yet you still came back determined every damn time. That's all I've ever wanted. All I've ever needed. For someone to love me more than anything else!" She yells, the tears still streaming down her face.

"And then you come back to gloat over Katherine's death and you promise me you'll never come back. Of course I didn't argue with you even though I knew that promise wouldn't be kept by you. Because I was done pretending. I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in your arms, crash my lips onto yours and finally give into what I've been yearning for and craving since the day you walked into my life." She said, as she looked down at her intertwined fingers and took a deep breath.

Her words now took on a determined tone, her strong will was back.

"And now what? I show up here, which by the way thanks for telling me that our bloodsharing is having freaky magical effects on me!" She yelled annoyed.

Klaus opened his mouth to interrupt her but she immediately narrowed her eyes at him and shut him up.

"Shut up! Don't open your mouth. I'm not finished yet." Klaus smirked. This woman was a spitfire and she had every ounce of control over him. He was so whipped. He closed his mouth and looked down in resignation. He almost forgot how much pain he was in.

"So I come here to see what the hell is going on and now I'm confronted with a man who's given up? Who's succumbing to his enemies? YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN COMPEL ME TO FORGET YOU AND KILL YOURSELF!"

Caroline finished her speech off with a huge intake of breath. She couldn't believe she finally admitted it. She felt a huge weight come off her shoulders. She finally revealed everything she was keeping cooped up inside her for the past few years since his arrival to Mystic Falls.

Klaus was speechless. He didn't move a muscle. Did she actually just admit to being in love with him?

"Caroline…I…you love me?" He slipped out in awe.

"Yes. Of course I do, Klaus. How the hell could I not?" She said, smiling through her tears.

Klaus looked like a statue. His semi-dry tears marring his beautiful face. He was truly in a state of disbelief.

She continued, "I love you so much it physically hurts. I hate the power you have over me. And I hate the fact that you make my control falter every time I'm around you. But through everything, all the pain and all the crap you've done, I love you. I forgive you for everything you've done. I won't forget it, but I forgive you, Klaus."

Caroline grabbed his face and lightly stroked his stubble the way she did a few months ago in the woods.

"You're not a bad person, Klaus. You've done despicable things. But you're not all bad at your core. You've dealt with a lot of crap over the years, and you've suffered at the hand of your father more times than you can count, so you lash out at others. But I understand. I know you can change for the better."

A fresh wave of tears began to descend from his face. He couldn't believe what was happening. This beautiful angel was forgiving him. For things he didn't deserve to be forgiven for.

"Klaus, kiss me. I need you to kiss me." She sighed breathlessly. She needed to feel his lips on hers. She needed to convey everything she was feeling and couldn't express in words. He needed to snap out of this trance that the witches put him in.

Tentatively, they both brought their lips closer together until they finally collided. It started off tenderly, both sighing as their lips finally made contact. They melded together perfectly, caressing each others lips. Slowly nibbling on each other's lips and languidly exploring the other's mouth.

Before long the kiss became passionate. It was all teeth clanking and bruised lips. It was frantic grabbing and pulling. The pent up sexual frustration from the past two years being poured out. The all-consuming fear of losing one another, the unbridled love and passion they had for one another - everything. It was chaotic, insane, brutal.

Caroline wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and toyed with those damn necklaces she loved so much. She detached her lips from his to take a breath she knew she didn't need because she was a vampire, but she needed to get out of the haze of lust.

Klaus immediately dragged his lips along her neck reaching her collarbone. Then he trailed them up to her ear and whispered how much he loved her.

They both pulled back, overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions from their kiss. Their mouths, red and swollen, both panting for air.

Suddenly Klaus felt the pain eradicate completely. There was no more desire to kill himself. The hallucinations were gone. The pain was gone. It was like that time when Silas invaded his mind and his argument with Caroline took his mind off of it. It was like a switch just suddenly turned the agony off.

"I don't get it," he mumbled to himself. "It's gone. All of it. The pain is gone. The desire to kill myself, it's gone."

Klaus began to think about what the witches were chanting. He knew it was Latin. He picked it up but in his predicament he ignored it, he wasn't focused on it. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Cruciabat te dimittam, nihil est miserius quam animus osculum a verus. Redire potest cum uxore quam diligis sapitis, non amplius dolet."

All the while Caroline was giving him a quizzical stare. She was still recovering from their mind-blowing kiss and declaration of love.

He laughed. It was almost comical to him. The witches placed a curse on him that until his true love was capable of returning his affections and kissing him to seal it off, he'd be forced to endure misery and pain. He'd be convinced he had to end his life.

"You've got to be kidding me," he stated comically.

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What the hell? I just give you an earth-shattering kiss and you think it's a joke?" Caroline muttered angrily. Seriously the nerve of this asshole. Ugh!

"Caroline, love. No need to get feisty." He threw back.

"Ugh," she grunted and pulled back from him.

Such a typical Caroline reaction, he thought. God, I love this woman. He went back to grab her by the arms and pull her closer to him. The glint in his eye returned, his signature smirk planted firmly on his face.

"What's that look? What happened to the maniacal man who was about to kill himself?" She spoke. She tried to say it angrily with an edge, but she couldn't. She wiped at her remaining tears and felt immense relief. There was her Klaus. He was back. But how?

"Don't laugh, but your 'earth-shattering kiss,' as you so poetically put it, (this earned him a teasing jab from the blonde) just saved me from the curse that the witches placed on me."

Caroline scrunched her face, clearly indicating she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Apparently the witches placed a curse on me that I would suffer and be miserable and try to kill myself until the woman I love would reveal she loved me too. And seal her love with a kiss." He said. "Basically, I'm pretty sure they thought that I would be incapable of receiving love from anyone, so they thought this was their best method."

"So basically these ancient witches are pulling tips out from classic Disney movies?" Caroline joked light-heartedly. She couldn't believe the 180 her emotions had done in the past few minutes. From all encompassing fear, to love, to lust, and now complete joy.

"Well, I did once tell you that the bracelet I got for you was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you, so I guess it's fitting that you'd now become the princess who would make the big bad wolf change his ways." Klaus said.

Caroline chuckled.

"You're so cheesy, Klaus. Seriously this is the 21st century. That line was only cool like two hundred years ago!" Caroline said. She didn't mean it, though. She secretly loved being courted like this.

"So I'd hate to be terribly forthcoming, love, but since my beautiful princess did just break the evil curse with true love's kiss, I think it's safe to say we need to kiss some more." He said, a devious glint in his eye.

Caroline missed that look. She loved it despite how many times she said she didn't.

"You know, just to ensure that the curse is truly broken. It'd be a shame if we didn't take preventative measures." He finished.

"Oh really?" Caroline said inquisitively, her eyebrow raised in question. But the playful tone in her voice couldn't be missed.

She started playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, which made her make a mental note to tell him how much she loved that he grew it out again. He looked so much sexier like this.

"Mhmm. Now I don't mean to be too immodest, but I was actually quite close with the men who originated the tale of Sleeping Beauty, so I know a thing or two about how crucial the kissing is." He responded, digging his fingers into her hips and bringing her impossibly closer.

They both smiled at each other and pushed their foreheads together. The moment was perfect. After fighting with herself for so long, she finally felt at peace. She felt happy. She wanted to be happy with Klaus and she had a feeling she was going to be.

"I love you, my beautiful princess." Klaus said reverently as he stroked his rough thumb against her jawline.

"I love you too," she reciprocated. Her smile stretching wider than ever before. She giggled in that cute way Klaus loved and she scrunched her nose.

Right before their lips could touch, though, Klaus pulled back with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"So does this mean we have a thing?" Clearly making a jab at her comment not long ago that they indeed did not have a thing.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot!" She said as she crashed her lips onto his. Things were definitely starting to look up for her.

As far as she knew, Hayley's magical baby was never really there. She had found out through the town's latest gossip girl, Damon. Apparently the witches used magic to give the illusion of her being pregnant to further whatever their motives were in the war brewing. Damon and Elena were still breaking up and making up every other week, but Stefan finally found his happiness. Turns out he needed a break from all the bullshit in Mystic Falls and his trip to Belize brought him back a beautiful brunette vampire who he now loved. He finally got over Elena, and Caroline couldn't be happier. She wanted to see her best friend happy.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked into Klaus's eyes and smiled adoringly. She knew this was where she belonged. In Klaus's arms. Whether it was in New Orleans, Mystical Falls, or even Rome, Paris, or Tokyo.

**Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed the extremely corny fluff at the end. Also, I hope you laughed at the whole Gen Gen erasing Caroline from Klaus's mind. It's the only logical explanation as to why he has seemingly forgotten all about his wifey! Don't worry. At least we can rectify the writer's mistakes through fanon. :P Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thanks so much to Tiana-P, Hellzz-on-Earth, MrsLeaMorgan, EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie, Lou, Ellavm18, Guest, and AssassinsVow2012, who've left me reviews for the past two chapters! I'm glad you're all enjoying them. And reviews truly motivate me to crank these out sooner, so thank you and keep them up! :) **

**So I tried to get her mispronunciations and accent into the words I could, but some you'll just have to imagine as you read! I didn't want to leave gibberish all over the place haha. (basically just picture the normal lisps and mispronunciations of a 4-year-old) I also hope I their words/thoughts are true to their ages. I worked in a summer camp with 4-year-olds so at least from my experience, they were very advanced and had a lot to say! :)  
**

** On another note, I'm still in the process of coming up with a drabble to explain how Caroline managed to get pregnant and still be a vampire/Klaus being able to procreate while being a hybrid. Technically it should have come before this, but the baby feels made me write this one faster, so for now just remain blissfully ignorant until that issue is addressed!**

* * *

Klaus was sitting on the large couch in the living room of their New Orleans estate, sketch book in one hand, and his signature glass of whiskey in the other. He'd come home about fifteen minutes ago after spending a day dealing with the witches in the quarter. It'd been fifteen years since Caroline had come to New Orleans, finally telling him she wanted to see the world. And she wanted him to be the one to show her. Fifteen years is barely a dent in a vampire's life. For humans, however, fifteen years is enough time to find and lose love, to age, to succeed and to fail.

Caroline was currently in the kitchen, no doubt playing the dutiful role of the perfect suburban housewife. They'd been living in this particular suburban area for the past five years, ever since Caroline became pregnant with the twins. They both decided that living in the hustle and bustle of Bourbon Street wouldn't be the best for raising their children.

He heard the pitter-patter of two small feet descending the stairs, along with the clanking of little heels. He put down his sketch book and smiled, knowing exactly who was coming to greet him.

Isabella walked into the living room, fully donned in a Cinderella costume along with the matching heels that were two sizes too big for her small feet. She was the carbon copy of Caroline. Her radiant blonde locks curling waywardly along her face, and a sparkly tiara perched atop the mass of curls. Her bright blue eyes, filled with excitement and wonder, perfectly mirrored her mother's. Not to mention her temper tantrums and bossy attitude. She was Caroline's mini me in every way, and she had Klaus wrapped around her little finger.

In a Caroline-esque entrance, his daughter sauntered into the room, her heels clanking on the dark wooden floors, as she adjusted the curls around her face and puckered her perfectly glossed lips.

"Hi daddy!" She yelled, as she proceeded to jump into his awaiting arms, careful to not ruin her dress. It was only now that Klaus realized she was wearing white gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. It instantly brought him back to the ball at his house, where Caroline walked in looking like a queen. His queen.

"Hi sweetheart," he said, as he placed a raspberry kiss on her porcelain skin. He gently lifted her body and sat her down on his lap.

"Careful, daddy! You're going to ruin my dress that mommy ironed for me!" She exclaimed, as she began to flatten down any wrinkles that might've come out, appalled by her father's actions.

Klaus could only laugh at his daughter's antics. She was _so_ Caroline's daughter. She had her mannerisms and everything down to a T. How many times had Caroline scolded him for leaving his dress shirts on their bed after she'd ironed them? Or when he would grab her after a night out and throw her onto their bed and she'd proceed to complain about how he was ruining her designer dresses?

"I'm sorry," he said, attempting to rein in his laughter.

"What's my little princess doing wearing such a beautiful dress in the house?" He inquired, as he memorized all of her dimples. That, she definitely got from him.

"Mommy told me you gave her a dress like this a long time ago so I wanted to look like mommy." She replied matter of factedly.

"Oh she did, did she?" Klaus coyly inquired, very aware that his wife could hear every word he was saying thanks to her vampire hearing. He could almost feel her smirking from the kitchen.

"Yep. She also told me she didn't like you at first cause you were annoying!" She said, giggling and covering her mouth with her hands. She had acquired a unique accent thus far. A blend of Klaus's British lilt, and Caroline's American accent. She was also still learning how to pronounce things and Klaus found it adorable to hear her mispronounce her R's and S's.

Klaus smirked at his daughter's words, knowing full well that his wife was enjoying how this conversation was going. Caroline clearly enjoyed telling their daughter of his rather impatient means of courtship.

He was going to go with a snarky reply back, but then he thought that two could play at that game. His charm always was Caroline's weakness. Plus, seeing his little girl look so much like her mother was making him feel nostalgic, so he was definitely going to go with the cheesy, romantic answer. He also kind of wanted Caroline to hear what he truly wanted to say. It made it easier to spill his vulnerabilities to his 4-year-old daughter, though. 'I guess fatherhood does soften you up a bit,' he thought to himself. If only his enemies could see him now.

"Yeah, well…I'm going to tell you a little story," he continued, adjusting her on his lap so he could get a better view of her face.

In true toddler nature, she began to squeal with joy at the prospect of story time. She bounced on Klaus's lap and then took his face between both of her hands and squeezed it hard.

"Yay!" She yelled. Klaus gingerly lifted her tiny, glove-covered hands from his stubbled cheeks and placed tender kisses on each of her palms before he began.

"Well, from the first moment I met your mommy I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world," he began, delighting in his daughter's mesmerized and entranced face.

"She was also very smart, and she didn't like me very much," he continued, it was rather comical for him to think of his situation now. Using his best "daddy" voice and vocabulary to convey the story to his daughter. It was a stark contrast from the husky voice he used with Caroline when they took part in more adult activities, or from the menacing tone his voice took on when he was dealing with his enemies.

"I would send her presents and always tell her how pretty she was…but she was scared because I wasn't such a nice guy when mommy met me," he continued, leaving a bewildered look on his daughter's face.

She was clearly confused, as the Klaus she'd come to know in all her four years of living was the nicest man ever. He was a perfect, doting father. He spent all of his waking time with his children. He was of course spending the rest of it pampering and cherishing his wife.

He continued, "…but, I was very lucky to find someone as perfect as your mommy who was able to teach me how to be a nice person. How to be kind to other people, to help them, and see the good in everyone." He finished. He felt that warm rush of feelings go straight to his heart as he thought about how far they'd come. How all their struggles came full circle. Here he was, sitting in their home with their daughter on his lap. His perfect, mini-Caroline. Who would have thought this could ever happen just a mere 18 years ago when he met her?

He heard Caroline's intake of breath from the kitchen, detecting her faltering breath even through the sound of the sizzling coming from the pans. He secretly loved how she could still be so affected by his words. The same thing happened with him.

He snuggled Isabella closer to his body and lifted his legs onto the futon that was conveniently placed right in front of the couch. He gathered the soft tendrils of blonde hair that fell onto her forehead and brushed them away from her eyes, keeping them from falling onto her long lashes. He was overcome by the intimacy of the conversation and the moment, and he found himself leaning forward and tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You look exactly like your mommy, you know that?" He couldn't help but ask, putting a pause to his story. He could picture Caroline in the kitchen, no doubt eavesdropping as she took her bottom lip between her teeth at his heartfelt declaration.

He spent a couple more seconds just admiring her, until he felt her get restless.

"Finish the stowy daddy! What happens next?" She asked excitedly, desperate for her father to keep going.

He continued, "Well, one day, on mommy's birthday, she got a boo-boo (boo-boo? If only Kol could hear him. He'd never hear the end of it.) and I went to heal her and make her all better," he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"So you were like her pwince chawming?" She asked, completely entranced by her parent's love story. Klaus hesitated for a second, waiting to hear Caroline's scoff. Eh, not quite something prince charming would do. Tell someone to bite his princess just so he could sweep in and be heroic.

"Yeah. Prince charming, my ass." He heard his wife mutter from the kitchen. He smiled. Was it normal to be this whipped by your wife? Probably not.

Nonetheless he continued, falling back into the rhythm of the story, enjoying how captivated his daughter was by his tale, "…And I fell in love with her. And then I got lucky enough for her to love me back and so she came to find me in New Orleans after I left Mystic Falls." He said.

Isabella's face immediately turned into one of shock. "Wait! You left mommy alone in Myftic Fallth? That's not what pwinces do to their pwincesses daddy! Even Flynn came to find Wapunzel! Do you not pay attention to my movies?" She said, earning a laugh from Klaus when she completely butchered Mystic Falls with her adorable mispronunciations.

Klaus felt cornered and he didn't know how to reply. He knew once he got into the Disney princesses topic, he'd never make it out. She could go on and on for days about any detail in any movie. She did inherit Caroline's rambling, after all.

"Um…but remember Cinderella couldn't be with her…er….prince? At first and then in the end they were together…right? Kind of like what happened with me and mommy." He fumbled out incoherently. He wasn't even sure if what he was saying was correct, but the fact that he knew enough about the movie to make that deduction was enough to have him internally chuckle. The big bad hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, well versed in Disney classics. Add that to the Villain 101 handbook under 'requirements.'

She seemed content with his reply. Isabella sighed dreamily from her seat on her father's lap. "That sounds so womamtic," she said. "It's just like the pwincesses fwom Disney."

Klaus smiled at his daughter's words. "Romantic, Bella, with an "n."

"Oh," she said. "I learned that word in school today!" She replied happily. Her face then took on a look of pensiveness.

Klaus gazed at his daughter and saw the wheels turning in her head. She looked deep in thought. Just like Caroline. Brows furrowed, full lips puckered, head tilted.

"So daddy does it mean if a boy is mean to me he wants to be my boyfriend or husband?" She asked seriously.

Uh oh. That was so not the intended moral of the story. He knew Caroline would tease him for this. Clearly his daddy skills still needed some sharpening. He began to stutter as he tried to come up with some sort of response until he realized what she had said.

'Wait…did she say boyfriend?' he thought. Klaus's eyes went wide, and he paled visibly. A low growl escaped from his lips. He could definitely hear Caroline snickering in the distance. He didn't think he'd have to deal with this for another…30 years? Right? That sounds reasonable? Let her date when she's 34. Sounds about right.

Isabella was oblivious to her father's visible blanching at her mention of boyfriends and husbands. She continued, "Cause there's a boy in my class and his name is Tyler and he always teases me."

The second Klaus heard that name escape from his daughter's lips, his hold on her tightened and he could practically hear Caroline choking back a full on laugh attack.

Of all the names in the world, she had to find herself a guy named Tyler? He almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Couldn't he catch a break from the mutt already? Last he heard, he'd settled down in some remote mountainside with none other than Hayley. He always knew they had something going on.

"Um…" Klaus was thinking of the best way to approach this situation, to say the least. Caroline now inched closer to the living room, standing against the wall watching her husband squirm with an expectant gaze on her face.

"You're not allowed to have a boyfriend until you're at least 30, sweetheart." He said, his voice firm. He didn't show it, but his possessiveness was fighting to come out.

He was sure this whole situation would be hilarious later on, after he got over the initial shock of his little girl wanting a boyfriend, and one named Tyler of all names. Not even 20 years ago his biggest enemies were powerful supernatural creatures. Now at number one on his hit list were preschool boys. _Oh, how priorities change. _

Caroline released a scoff. She also found it quite endearing. Who would have thought that the evil hybrid would now be dealing with preschool romances? Although she totally expected he'd have his panties in a twist at the prospect of his little princess having an interest in the opposite sex. She was 100% a daddy's girl.

Isabella furrowed her brows and tucked her pouty bottom lip into her mouth.

"I'm the only boyfriend you're allowed to have," he continued. His voice was completely serious. Caroline smiled in the distance, enjoying the fact that Klaus was completely set off kilter by some preschool boy taking interest in their daughter.

"No! Only mommy kisses your lips. You can't be my boyfriend cause you're already mommy's boyfriend!" She exclaimed as she giggled, preparing herself for the onslaught of kisses from her father she knew was coming.

Klaus couldn't even stay mad anymore once he saw the look on her face. He took advantage of their position and placed Isabella on her back as he peppered her entire face and neck with soft kisses.

"Daddy stop! It tickles!" She said, as her father continued his attack.

"Nope! Only I can give you kisses! No other boy is allowed!" He muffled into her neck.

Caroline chose this moment to enter the room and found herself being pulled onto Klaus's lap as he had momentarily come up from covering Isabella with kisses.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, giving Klaus a pointed look.

"Hi sweetheart," he replied, smacking a loud kiss onto her lips. He knew the twins always teased them for their PDA.

"Ew! Henry! Come downstairs and help me! Mommy and daddy are kissing again and they're going to start kissing me!" She called to her brother.

Henry shuffled down the stairs and jumped onto the couch, landing right on top of Klaus's torso. Caroline was tucked securely into his right side, while the kids were toppled onto his left and middle.

Henry was completely Klaus's son. Dark golden curls, stormy grey eyes, and a temper that only Caroline could control. Sound familiar? He also loved to color and draw, something that made Klaus's heart swell with pride and joy.

He was also a very attentive older brother. He made sure to let everyone know that he was born a whopping 20 seconds before Isabella. He also protected her at all costs, always defending her on the playground and brushing off her bruises when she fell. It made Caroline happy to see their relationship. It also reminded her of Klaus and Rebekah's, which she knew made Klaus even happier.

"Hmph," Klaus groaned, as he felt the weight of the twins as they bounced from his torso and then all over the surrounding cushions.

Klaus took advantage of the fact that the kids were distracted and he turned to Caroline. He still looked at her like it was the first time. Like they were still in their honeymoon phase.

Caroline inched forward and melded her lips with his softly, knowing they couldn't get too hot and heavy with the kids a few inches away.

Klaus leaned back and inspected his wife's attire. She was wearing tight yoga pants and a tanktop, with a beautifully decorated apron he'd purchased for her on their trip to Paris a few years back. She was clearly tempting him.

He smirked and said, "My own personal sexy chef, hm?"

Caroline smiled and leaned in again ready for another kiss, when she felt a pillow hit the side of her face. 'Oh, it's war,' she thought. Caroline Forbes was never one to turn down from a good pillow fight. Even if her opponents were her own kids. Klaus could already tell from the competitive glint in her eyes that she was ready to join them. And she meant business.

They spent the next hour like this, just playing around, throwing pillows, and spending time with one another before they went to eat dinner together as a family.

Caroline looked over at Klaus amidst all the chaos of flying feathers and running toddlers, and smiled at him. A true Caroline Forbes smile. She blew him a kiss and he smiled back and returned one to her, mouthing a quick "I love you." She felt the butterflies low in her belly. Even if this was like the millionth time he'd said it to her, she still couldn't believe her ears. And god, did she love him too. She replied back to him and then proceeded to tackle down Henry and pepper his neck with kisses.

Klaus sat there, completely entranced by the scene unfolding in front of him. He had a wife. He had Caroline. And she gave him two beautiful children. He never knew what all-encompassing, pure love was until he met Caroline. And he never truly understood the overwhelming amount of love a parent has for their children until Henry and Isabella entered his life. He would do anything to keep them safe. All three of them.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that pure, Klaroline + daddy!Klaus fluff. I'm just having a lot of Klaroline baby feels so I can safely say you should expect some more of these, hopefully. Please leave me a review with your thoughts! And thank you so much for all the follows and reviews thus far. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Premise: Silas finds out that his OTP finally got together and he pays them a little unexpected visit.**

**So I just had this idea pop up into my head, where someone informs Silas that Klaroline got together and he comes back from the other side to fangirl over them. Warning: I may have turned Silas a little bit OOC, as he definitely comes off as way more exaggerated and he's totally channeling one of us obsessed shippers with his incoherent _but they're so perfect, ugh_ type thoughts lol. Nonetheless, I hope this is a light and funny drabble to soothe us all as we brave the incoming storm of more bullshit interviews and new TO episodes**!

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans. The sun was warm and prickled Caroline's porcelain skin. The streets were filled with eager tourists and lively bands. She looked down at her hand that was intertwined with Klaus's and she found it difficult to wipe the huge smile off her face.

Here they were, strolling the streets of the city, hand in hand, as if they were actually a normal couple in love - engaging in trivial human activities as Klaus would call it.

She felt Klaus's thumb glide gently over over the top of her hand and she felt a shiver reach down her spine. _Damn_, would she ever get rid of the giddy butterflies when it came to him?

"I can't believe Kol actually bought you tampons when you asked him," Klaus said, chuckling as he turned to face her. "The entire town saw him walk out with the box in his hands and parade down the street."

Caroline chuckled back and a smug smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, well…Rebekah and I have done an excellent job at whipping you Mikaelson men back into shape lately and letting you guys know who the queens of the house are," she replied in a confident tone.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in a "really?" sort of way, even though he very well knew who ruled his house. Caroline definitely wore the pants in the relationship. And her recent bonding with Rebekah proved that they were a lethal duo of blonde hair and high heels that he was so not going to mess with.

"If he thought he was going to get away with sabotaging the Miss New Orleans pageant I spent months working on, he was _seriously_ mistaken." She said, a glint of anger in her eyes as she conjured up the images of last week's event. Kol had waltzed in mid-ceremony, drunk and slurring his words. He stole all the contestant's bras that were hidden behind the stage in their respective dressing rooms and threw them inside the party favorsparty favors that were given to the most esteemed guests. The entire town's board had found lacy and flimsy Victoria's Secret bras tucked within the bags and Caroline was absolutely mortified.

Klaus stifled a laugh as he remembered his brother's antics. He really wanted to be upset with him for ruining Caroline's day, and to some degreedegree he was. But on the other hand, it was just about the most hilarious thing to happen to this town in over a century. He and Kol were also at a very good place in their relationship. Ever since the whole incident in Mystic Falls, they'd been on rough terms up until a while ago when Caroline came to town and just about forced them to reconcile. And he was eternally grateful. He was glad to have his brother back, even if Kol did behave like a hormonal teenager - and probably would for the rest of eternity.

Klaus was about to reply when Kol came running towards them.

"Speak of the devil," Caroline muttered, as she saw him coming from a distance. Klaus smiled at hearing Caroline's comment.

She painted her best sarcastic and false smile and greeted Kol. She was totally still mad at him for what he did last week and she didn't see herself getting over it anytime soon.

"Hello, little brother. Fancy seeing you here. I thought you'd _finally_ managed to land a date with the Bennet witch after nearly a year of begging," Klaus said good-naturedly, although a hint of sarcasm was present in his voice.

"Hello brother," he greeted, clapping a hand on Klaus's back.

"_Darling_," he drawled. "You look stunning as always," he muttered, as he pressed a faint kiss on the top of Caroline's hand, chuckling as she scoffed loudly and wiped her hand along her white summer dress.

"Well, I _was_ on said date with Bonnie, when I encountered a friendly face from the past," Kol replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Caroline visibly tensed, sensing this friendly face wouldn't be so friendly.

"Stop trying to be mysterious and tell us who it is!" Caroline urged.

"Silas is here. Well, his ghost is here." Caroline and Klaus gave each other a look of confusion. Silas was dead. _How_ was he here? And more importantly, _why_ was he after them in New Orleans?

"He looks mad, brother! Babbling on and on about how his OTP is finally together." Kol continued. "He was holding a picture of the two of your from your trip to Rome. He was just staring at it all lovingly. What a bloke," Kol chuckled out. "The mate's clearly gone mad! Who knows what he's talking about!"

What in the hell was an OTP? Klaus wondered. Caroline too had no idea.

"What the hell is an OTP, Klaus?" Caroline inquired, shifting her body towards Klaus, hands on her hips, clearly exasperated by the unnecessary drama she saw was about to unfold.

"How the bloody hell should I know, love? Does it look like I speak this century's lingo?" He replied.

They both turned to Kol at the same time, mirroring each other's positions. Each had their hands on their hips, and their bodies angled toward Kol in a questioning stance.

"Well?!" Caroline exclaimed in question.

"Don't look at me, darling," Kol shrugged. "I had been daggered for the better part of this century thanks to my dear brother," he said, pointedly staring at Klaus. "I wouldn't be the best person to ask."

Klaus had a comeback on the tip of his tongue, when they saw Silas running towards them, Amara not far behind.

Silas slowed to a stop as he came closer. It seemed like a scene straight out of a romance movie when the couples run slowly towards each other. Only this time, it was one man running in slow motion while the others stood still on the other side.

Silas stood there. Overcome by emotion, he covered his mouth with his hands. He tilted his head upward toward the sky, muttering some nonsensical praises to whatever god he seemed to believe in.

Caroline and Klaus gave him a weird look, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Maybe the other side had actually driven him mad?

"Oh my god," Silas finally managed to stutter out. He held the picture of Klaus and Caroline that Kol had been talking about before in his outstretched arm, as he observed the picture and then gazed at the couple that stood behind it.

Caroline's eyes widened as she tilted her head in a "Well? What's going on" type of expression.

"Even better than I envisioned…just truly phenomenal," he muttered out in awe, as he lowered the picture and stuffed it back into the pocket of his jeans. _That is for fangirling later. Good thinking, Silas._

Wait. Were those actual tears in his eyes? Klaus was confused beyond belief, so he just let Silas continue with whatever he was trying to say.

"I truly am the supernatural Madonna! For nature has blessed me with the ability to match-make…Just look at you two. I can't even. I just - I need a moment I'm overwhelmed by my feelings right now," he said choked up.

Amara seemed worried beside him. "I have no idea what's gotten into him!" She explained exasperatedly. "He was fine until yesterday when he came barreling towards me with the news that his OTP had finally gotten together and he felt betrayed that no one informed him sooner! Can you _please_ help me? He said he had to see you both." She finished.

"Silas, sweetheart, calm down. I don't understand what you're getting worked up over? You made us make a deal with the witches on the other side just to come here and visit Klaus and Caroline. I don't understand what's happening." Amara said, stroking Silas's face, trying to calm him down.

"I cannot simply calm down, Amara! Do you not _see_ what is unfolding before our very eyes? It's - It's true love at its finest. My very own creation!" He exclaimed, waving his arms and pointing directly at Klaus and Caroline, who now stood almost snuggled together, hands interlocked once again.

Silas began to take deep shallow breaths.

_Inhale. Exhale. You can do this, Silas. You're the most powerful warlock in the world. Your OTP finally got together, and yes it's overwhelming but you've got to power through it, ok? Ok let's do this deep breaths. You got this._

"Quick, someone please fetch me a tonic and some eucalyptus I feel like I'm going to pass out," he urged dramatically, waving his hands in the air. When no one made a move to fetch anything, he raised his head from his downward glance and sassily ordered Kol to fetch it for him.

"Would you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on, mate?" Klaus practically growled, strengthening his hold on Caroline.

Silas internally sighed as he saw the protective stance that Klaus took with Caroline. _Ugh, they're so perfect. Too many feels…must calm down. Oh god! Damon and Enzo would be so proud right now! _

"Well, I was minding my own business on the other side, when I encountered another one of mine and Stefan's doppelgängers," he started.

"Tom," Caroline muttered. "How did you even find him? Actually nevermind. That's beside the point. What is an OTP and why are you giving me and Klaus freakish googly eyes?!"

"As I was saying…" he continued. "She is a feisty little thing," he directed towards Klaus with a knowing look. "I see she's keeping you in line as well," he continued, keeping his eyes on Klaus. "I knew it - I mean I am an intuitive genius, I just knew you two would be completely and utterly compatible," he all but muttered to himself proudly and confidently.

He shook his head attempting to get back to the point and continued. "So he comes up to me, and he tells me that Damon informed Enzo who then informed him to find me and give me the message that our ship was sailing. Naturally, I gathered the first witches I could find who owed me some favors and _voila_, here I am!" He said.

"Okay…I'm still not understanding what's happening here, Silas. Can you speak in like, normal human terms? We don't know what your metaphors and acronyms mean. Your ship is sailing? OTP?" She bit out exhaustedly. She literally had no patience for whatever shenanigans he was going on about.

"OTP, one true pairing. Meaning that you and Klaus are soulmates, destined to be with each other forever," he all but said dreamily. "I've been rooting for you guys for a while…it's about time your stubborn asses finally gave in," Silas said as he looked at Caroline.

Caroline was puzzled. He came all the way from the other side only to see her and Klaus together?

Silas extracted the phone from his pocket and began to snap pictures as he excitedly muttered to himself, "Ooh I have got to send these to Damon and Enzo. And Marcel! He's the most recent member to join our shipping club. They're just going to be so excited! Plus I'm going to need some pictures to hold me over when I have to return to the other side." He finished glumly.

At this point Amara just stood on the sidelines and watched the interaction. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other and agreed that Silas was totally out of his mind.

"Um…hello!?" She began. Her signature "seriously?!" slipping out of her mouth. "Are you taking pictures of us?!" Caroline exclaimed. "God, you're such a creep! Why can't you be cool and charming like your doppelgängers?" She muttered out infuriatingly.

Silas was too immersed in trying to figure out how to turn the video recording option on when he started to feel his ghostly presence begin to fade. He knew the witches only gave him a few hours and it was now time to part from his perfect OTP. _Oh god. This was going to be hard._

"Ugh! It's time for me to leave you perfect specimens, unfortunately," he choked out sadly. "But I'll be watching you guys from the other side! Stay perfect, you two. And make me proud," he finished, holding back his tears.

"Bless you both for your perfection I just wish I were able to be here to witness it!" He said, as his figure completely disappeared into thin air.

They both stood there kind of shell-shocked for a few seconds. Not fully comprehending what just occurred and trying to process everything.

Klaus shook his head and began to chuckle. Caroline looked towards him and found his laughter infectious. She couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Another day, another crazy incident." Caroline started, "Sounds like a regular Monday for us," she said, turning towards Klaus as he began to pull them down the street again.

"I'm afraid we seem to attract the crazies, love," he replied.

"Yeah…it looks like we do," she agreed as she leaned up to give him a sweet peck on the lips.

So clearly she might've been slightly delusional to think that they could have a regular day out as a couple, just strolling the streets lazily, without encountering any supernatural shenanigans.

Kol came back muttering angrily that he couldn't find the "damn tonic" Silas requested.

"Hey! Where'd everyone go? I left my date for this! Hello? Klaus! Don't ignore me!" He yelled, as Klaus and Caroline just laughed and kept walking.

_Ah, life in New Orleans was truly anything was ordinary._ But she wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Hope you guys liked it! A little fluff, some Kol, some Team Vampire Barbie mentions, and obviously some hardcore Silas fangirling with mentions of Damon, Enzo, and Marcel haha. Please leave some reviews with your thoughts I really love reading them all. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I totally spoiled you guys at first with the constant updating lol. So I've totally had writer's block for like 2 weeks with all the Klamille crapfest going on, and then I got some really colorful messages on Tumblr from Klayley shippers lol so I decided to channel my feelings into writing. I whipped this up pretty quickly so I hope it does the characters justice and it's not too bad. I apologize if it's a little sloppy! **

Bonnie was sitting in her room talking to Caroline about how grave the situation with the Other Side truly was. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by the shrill ring of her phone signaling an incoming call. She picked up the phone and glanced at the screen, an unknown number flashing across it.

"Hello?" Bonnie replied hesitantly. The shenanigans with the travelers lately had everyone on edge. They couldn't trust anyone anymore. Even picking up phone-calls was something to be wary of - especially if the calls were from unknown numbers.

"Bonnie," Klaus spit out, talking through his teeth as if it was a struggle for him to rein in his ego enough to actually ask someone for help. His voice contained no hints of malice, though. Just some traces of urgency and desperation.

Deep down, Klaus knew why he personally delivered the call to the Bennett witch instead of asking his brother or his hybrids to do it for him. And it all had to do with a certain blonde vampire he missed more than he'd ever thought possible.

He still felt the silkiness of her blonde tresses beneath his fingers, and the softness of her ivory skin on the back of his knuckles. The sweet sound of her voice, and that distinctive scent of vanilla and honey that was _so_ Caroline.

Bonnie was shocked, to say the least. Klaus up and left town almost a year ago and severed all ties with the Mystic Falls gang. _Why on earth was he calling? And why did his voice sound almost desperate?_

Caroline was sitting on Bonnie's bed, and she instantly stilled when she heard the throaty voice and British lilt of a certain original she found herself missing way more than she'd be willing to admit. T_hank you, vampire hearing! _She thought, as she continued to eavesdrop from her spot on the bed. She pretended to seem unaffected, though, as if she hadn't heard a thing. She picked up the nail filer from Bonnie's night table and began to file her nails absent-mindedly in hopes of appearing as nonchalant as possible for Bonnie. It'd be kind of weird to have to rehash the whole hot hybrid sex thing after 2 months. And the conversation would totally end up there so she preferred to avoid it.

"I got word that you're the anchor to the Other Side," Klaus said, the usual smugness in his voice still ever-present.

"Well you heard right," Bonnie said, running her hands through her short black locks. "Why are you calling me, Klaus?" she questioned in an annoyed and impatient tone. She was _so_ not getting entangled in one of his schemes. She didn't owe him a damn thing.

"I need to know what the _bloody hell_ is going on around there. My father's been paying me a few haunting visits, which I'm not particularly fond of and would like to put an end to." His voice was eerily calm, as it usually was when he took on a menacing stance. If the Bennett witch wasn't going to help him out, then he'd have to resort to threats.

Meanwhile, Caroline remained in the same position on the bed. The back and forth noises of her nail scraping against the rough surface of the emery board provided a welcome distraction from Bonnie's phone-call. And from the extremely seductive voice on the other end. Even though, who was she kidding? She was hanging onto every word, every syllable, and every shift in octave of Klaus's voice. _Damn it. She missed him more than she thought. And damn that accent for being so alluring._

The mere sound of his voice immediately transported her back to the woods, to the day when she finally admitted her desire for him.

Caroline closed her eyes and slipped into her own personal Klaus heaven. She remembered the feeling of rough bark scraping her back as he forcefully yet tenderly pressed her body to his against the many trees. The sensation of cold wind brushing across her skin, whispering promises and hopes of what their future would be like if she accepted his offer. And the touch of his calloused hands as they skimmed every single inch of her body - tortuously and sensually. She just felt _him. _Everywhere.

She kind of tuned out of the conversation in her little reverie, but she still kind of paid attention to what they were talking about. Some Other Side mumbo jumbo she didn't understand, nor did she care to listen to. Talking about witches and hexes and the like.

Bonnie finished explaining the final details Klaus had requested and she turned around to give Caroline a knowing look. Obviously she couldn't hide from her best friend.

Caroline mustered up as much of an indifferent, innocently unaware shrug as she could. But, they both knew better. Bonnie narrowed her eyes in a way that let her know they'd be speaking about this after she hung up.

"Bonnie…wait," she heard Klaus softly plea before she had the chance to hit the red 'end' button.

Caroline immediately stilled and waited with bated breath to see what he'd say. She knew that tone of voice. That soft and luring tone. The one he'd only ever used in her presence. The one that wrapped around her entire body like a warm blanket every time he made one of his grandiose declarations of love to her, or when he opened his guarded heart to her and told her about his past and his insecurities. The one that threatened to break down every wall she'd spent her time so meticulously building up and fortifying.

"H-how's erm Caroline? Erm…she's…enjoying college, I take it?" Klaus stumbled out very ungracefully. _Smooth, Klaus. Ask her about college. God, Kol was right that day at the Mystic Grill bar. He was hopeless. And whipped.  
_

Bonnie wanted to chuckle at how great it felt to hear the mighty hybrid fumble over his words. She smiled, though, because she knew that even though Klaus was a monster, he was damn right in recognizing how amazing her best friend was. Now that she thought of it, he was sort of the only person around here who put Caroline first all the time, instead of fawning over Elena like the Salvatore brothers did. And just for that, he totally earned brownie points in her book. Klaus Mikaelson, totally smitten and rendered speechless by a baby vampire.

As soon as Caroline heard her name slip from his lips, she knew she was a goner. She thought she'd prepared herself for this. She thought that she had finally gotten what she wanted from him. Sex. Passion. Unadulterated lust. Raw, animalistic desire. _Right?_

She still wanted him now, but she totally justified her dirty thoughts about Klaus by saying that vampires had a lot of urges and desires. And that she was a hormonal adolescent. Sue her for having a high sex drive! _You're not fooling anyone, Caroline Forbes._

Bonnie looked at Caroline, gauging her reaction. Waiting to see if she had anything she wanted her to communicate to Klaus on her behalf. When Caroline didn't respond, she went ahead, "She's fine, Klaus."

"Uh ok. Ok. That's good…Um Bonnie?" He inquired, a hint of hesitation and vulnerability in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Try to keep her safe, will you? I know she's strong. Stronger than she gives herself credit for," he rambled, "- but just. This situation's graver than we anticipated. And I know she wouldn't survive it if something happened to you as well so…I don't know. I'm sorry. Nevermind," he muttered out in haste, realizing he had no idea how to do the whole being vulnerable thing.

"Just take care of yourselves, alright?" He finished, the usual trace of eloquence missing from his voice. He sounded like a bumbling fool. He'd be lying if he wasn't terrified. He could deal with Mikael haunting him. But having anything happen to Caroline would destroy him completely. He'd never recover.

"Yeah," Bonnie muttered back appreciatively. Her voice was tinged with laces of shock and pity. To know that he cared so much for Caroline that he'd sacrifice his pride and call her for help was pretty nice of him, she thought.

Plus, she also felt bad about him being haunted. Don't get her wrong - the guy's a total villain - but who's to say Damon's any better? Or any of them as a matter of fact? She heard the crazy stories about his psychotic parents and his totally traumatic childhood and upbringing. No wonder he had so many daddy issues.

Caroline heard every single word he said. It took her several minutes to digest it, and she didn't realize she'd been crying until Bonnie approached her and wiped her finger against her cheek, effectively stopping the tear's trail down her face. She raised her own hand up and felt the moistness of her tears coat her delicate fingers.

Caroline didn't know how much she missed and needed him until she heard his voice again. It's easier to avoid your feelings for someone when there's distance between you. And you don't have to hear his _stupid, charming, sexy_ accent everywhere you go. And you aren't reminded, once again, of the fact that he will put your first. That he cares about your safety more than his own pride and revenge. _Unlike your ex-boyfriend._

Hearing his voice sounded like home. It felt right. _God, Caroline. You sound like you're narrating a cheesy romance movie from the 80s._ She didn't care, though. Because for the first time since his last visit, she felt a warmth in her chest that she hadn't felt in way too long. She felt _adored_. And _cared for._ And sue her for feeling giddy at the fact that the world's most powerful creature would fight through hell to keep her safe.

Caroline shuffled a certain idea around in her head for a few minutes and quickly decided on it before she'd have any time to analyze and shy away from it. She wiped off her tears and grabbed the front of Bonnie's shoulders and shook her friend's body excitedly.

"Well, Bon. What do you say about some girl time? Just you and me, a couple of really bad 90s songs, some really unhealthy junk food, and a road trip down to the Big Easy?" Caroline smiled, a true Caroline Forbes smile. Was it weird that she was excited to visit Klaus, even though the reason for their visit was a life or death kind of thing?

This whole Other Side thing was totally freaking her out. And she'd rather have the most powerful creature near her if all hell were to break loose. Plus, Klaus admitted that he needed Bonnie's help. And maybe Bonnie would feel better after getting away from the whole Jeremy and Liv drama here.

They were both in need of a little getaway. And who knows? Maybe this little trip will show NOLA who their rightful queen should be. It wasn't a novel idea to her, as Klaus had told her once or twice (or a thousand times through text and beautifully penned letters) that he needed a queen to rule. Queen Caroline Forbes, she thought. _I definitely like the sound of that._

**Well, that's that! ****I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought! I know everyone always says this, but reviews really put a smile on my face and make me want to write more. Hopefully I feel the inspiration come back soon so I can write the drabbles I currently have stuck in my head, waiting to be typed. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah back so soon?! Lol I felt so angered by the last episode that I couldn't keep this inside my head for too long.**

**Warning: this might be totally too dramatic or OOC or whatever but I personally felt like it was such a monumental disservice to Caroline's character to brush over her feelings and focus on the intolerable triangle. So we're overcompensating here. **

**They could have dedicated at least 5 minutes to her feelings. Instead, they poked a couple jabs at it and whoosh! Back to Stelena/Delena we go. **

**So, I decided to write this because Caroline is a queen and she deserves to be treated as one, and to have her feelings validated. She always listens to everyone else vent, and she props up every character's development with their sob stories, but she never gets her time to cry and be comforted? Nope. **

**Also, for the sake of the story, let's pretend Luke gets the spell to work again so they end up staying in the cabin the entire night even after Enzo burns it down. Pretend with me, please! (and anything else that might seem to contradict canon. Tbh, I didn't focus too much on the episode when I watched)**

Caroline slowly entered her bedroom in her father's cabin after she had witnessed the shed go up in flames. Stefan had told her to go meet her in the car but he came back shortly thereafter to let her know that Luke put the blocking spell up again and they were much safer secluded out here than out in the open where the travelers would find them.

She felt the tears begin to descend in large globs past her cheeks, and she felt the moistness pool up on her exposed chest, right above where the neckline of her pink tank top began. She had tried to be strong all day. To be strong for her friends. For Stefan. For Elena. Because everything was always about them. The truth was that she felt it from the moment she entered the house. She felt the overwhelming grief and the sadness. She was plagued with the guilt and a sense of inadequacy for not being able to keep her dad alive, to make him _want_ to transition.

And then came the good memories. The nostalgia. The summers they spent down here as a family before he had left them and gone to Georgia with Steven. Or all the times that Elena and her family used to come stay with them for the weekend.

She was glad they decided to turn on the television downstairs so the booming of the sound system could drown out her sobs. She felt her body tremble as each wave of tears hit her. She was crying and crying. And crying. Making up for all the times she's had to stay strong. All the times she's had to comfort everyone else. _But when is it my turn to be comforted? When will I be allowed to break down?_ She'd reached her breaking point. And having to brush off her feelings this entire day by covering up her sadness with lightheartedness - like when she said that the fact that they didn't need need to be invited in was super sad - took its toll on her.

Caroline just felt truly lonely in that moment. She glanced around the room and surveyed her surroundings. Light pink walls and hard wooden floors. Walls that held stories. Of the times when her mom and dad had built her and Elena a fort out of pillows in the living room in front of the Christmas tree. Of the times when she and Elena would sit on her bed and watch movies while they ate a jar of Nutella (hiding from their parents, of course). Walls that guarded the secrets they had heard from Caroline and Elena as they braided each other's hair and polished each other's nails while talking about boys and summer camp. Walls that stood testament to all that she'd lived during her childhood.

Her large bed still had her very girly duvet filled with ponies and little hummingbirds. And then she realized. _Klaus. Damn it._ She wanted to laugh at the irony. It was her first time back here since her father's death, and technically since her whole story with Klaus had unraveled. Was it fate? Destiny?

Instead of feeling angry, she felt comforted. The hummingbirds reminded her of the conversation they'd had about being human. Her darkest secret unraveled and discovered without her even having to explain. (_No_, she wouldn't take the cure. She liked being _strong, ageless, fearless._) None of her friends understood her like he did.

And then the stupid ponies. Granted, these were pink and lilac and definitely not like the majestic white creature she found at the Mikaelson's estate - but still. Seeing it reminded her of how Klaus saw her. _Strong. Beautiful. Full of light._

That seemed to be the final straw that broke the camel's back and unleashed the waterworks. It made her sad to think about all the losses she'd suffered. Standing in the house of her dead father, surrounded by photographs of her childhood, of memories of her friendship with Elena that now seemed to be crumbling. Staring at the duvet that reminded her of the one man she knew would never treat her like anything less than a queen. But she'd forced him away - _kind of._ _(So, if you promise that you will walk away and never come back...)_ So technically that counts as a loss as well.

She rested her head against the soft pillows and curled into her blanket. She felt alone. Completely and utterly alone. Her friends were downstairs. And not even one of them had bothered to ask her how it felt to be here again. To smell the wood and tinge of cinnamon that still lingered in the air from when her family used to spend all of their Christmases here. And when she'd stormed up to her bedroom, no one had batted an eye. She'd been up in her room for forty minutes almost, yet the Salvatore brothers were focused on keeping Elena happy, safe, and protected.

And what about Elena? They'd spent weekends here running around the woods. Playing hide-and-seek behind the tool shed, and near the lake behind her backyard. Exploring and trekking and laughing until her dad would come outside and yell at them to stop wandering too far because it was dangerous. Trying to scare them by saying there were werewolves. Caroline smiled at the memory and chuckled at the irony of how her father's words were truer than they'd thought. Bill wasn't the greatest father, and he did leave her and her mother. But she had precious memories of her childhood with her dad. And being here - taking in the scents and sights that reminded her of what her childhood was like - was making her feel more lonely and devastated. And the fact that her best friend - who had lived through all of the good moments with her and understood the grief of losing a parent - hadn't asked her if she was feeling okay, was truly crushing her.

She loved Elena. She was her best friend - along with Bonnie, obviously - but her comment in the woods rubbed her the wrong way. Made her feel inferior. Hurt her feelings. Not to mention Stefan's comment. When she'd told him that he trusted Elena more, he didn't even blink. Nor did he correct her or even give the impression that he was going to, at least so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. He just stood there. So, naturally, in Caroline Forbes style, she simply brushed her feelings under the rug for the sake of everyone else. And she turned it into a joke. Made the air feel less tense and more lighthearted. _"I get it. Of course you would."_ No objections on his part. _Giggle, Caroline. Smile. Show them you're okay. Make a joke. "It sucks to be out of the loop." Good one, Care. Keep it light._

And then she became hopeful when Stefan said there were things he told her that he kept from Elena. And her heart jumped a bit, needing that reassurance. Feeling the insecure little girl from 5 years ago resurface. Needing to hear some sort of validation from her best friend. Yet she rolled her eyes and replied, still needing to appear somewhat guarded. Cause if she appeared nonchalant, then she couldn't get hurt, right?

But just as soon as the feeling had come, it was destroyed and suffered a fiery death.

_"Like…you have dirt on your cheek."_

_Is it terribly childish of me to feel more insecure and sad after this comment? Of course he meant well. But the fact that he had to make a cute joke during a more serious conversation just further proves that he can't tell me that there are things Elena doesn't know. Because he will always tell Elena everything. _

Caroline wiped her hands across her cheeks and felt them soak up from her tears. She dabbed the plush comforter across her face to try and dry her cheeks up a bit, even though the tears were still falling. She grabbed her phone from the night table and began to dial her mom's phone number, needing to speak to someone…only she remembered that she had told her earlier today that she would be doing something extra important tonight. And she couldn't be bothered because it was work-related. _As usual._ Sure, Liz had grown substantially over the years and become a more involved mother. But today just wasn't Caroline's day. All of her past insecurities bubbled up at the surface and finally spilled out. Obviously, her mother was too busy to speak with her.

So she did something she knew she might regret the next day. But right now, it felt right. And she needed to hear the voice on the other end.

She scrolled down her contact list and hovered over his name. She'd be lying if she said hadn't done this before. Scrolled to his name. Hovered over it with her finger. Ready to press, but at the same time, totally not.

She thought back to when he'd grabbed her phone from her hand that night after her graduation. He had driven her home after their conversation in the field, and before she had gotten out of the car, he tenderly brushed his hand over hers. A ghost of a whisper against her delicate skin. She could still feel the way her body tingled in response.

He had taken her phone and put his number in. He had given her another one of those looks that set her soul on fire. Without words, he had conveyed what she understood perfectly. And she'd given him a kiss on the cheek, mirroring his actions from earlier that night.

She pressed the button and placed her phone at her ear. The ringing was disconcerting. She was fidgeting a bit in her bed, hand trembling a bit in anticipation. _Would he answer? Would he know it was me? Did he move on? _

_Clearly he doesn't want to answer. If it rings two more times, I'll just hang up. _

"Caroline?" She heard the alluring tone of his voice say. He sounded perplexed, confused. A bit worried. (And this made Caroline feel _good_. For someone to be worried about her well-being, to care.)

Hearing his voice made her tears start to fall a bit harder._ Why does his mere voice do this to me? Rock me to my core? Make me feel safe?_

"H-hi Klaus," she said, trying to keep her tears at bay as best as possible. Hopefully her voice didn't crack too much.

Klaus wasn't fooled, though. His voice took on a soft, angelic tone. The kind of tone he used only with her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" The concern in his voice made her feel great. Amazing. Loved. And then his voice took on a more menacing tone when he asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

"No…I just…um…I'm kind of feeling really lonely and sad right now and I needed to speak to someone. I needed to speak to _you_. I _wanted_ to speak to you.

She could hear his breath catch. She felt pride in knowing that she still had the same effect on him after all this time. "Tell me what happened, love."

But then, Caroline's insecurities rushed back in - full force. She suddenly felt like this was a big mistake. She didn't have to spill all of her problems onto Klaus, of all people. He'd think it was pathetic. Or childish. (Right?)

_But it's your turn, she heard the voice in her head say. It's your turn to break down, and feel angry. To cry your heart out and have someone listen to you for once._

"It's kind of a really long story," she said, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Well, in case you'd forgotten, love, we are immortal creatures so we do have eternity," he joked, and she could practically see the smirk plastered on his face all the way from here.

"Ha-ha," she deadpanned, a lightheartedness present in her tone. He was already making her feel a bit better. Eliciting a small laugh out of her.

"I'm serious. I want to hear every word," he said more solemnly, and Caroline knew he was. He was completely serious. He wanted to know all of her problems. He was interested in finding out everything there was to know about Caroline Forbes. _"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."_

"I know." She said, almost dazedly. Still thinking about that night on the bench outside the Mystic Grill.

She took a deep breath and began. Ramble mode: on.

"So...basically there's this whole drama with Stefan and Elena and the doppelgänger prophecy or whatever the hell that is," she began. _Good job, Forbes. Keeping the waterworks at bay and bringing out the sass._ "…and Bonnie's struggling with the Other Side falling apart, while Stefan killed Damon's new bestie…or old bestie…ugh! I don't even know the status of that relationship…but I mean it's a shame cause his accent was totally sexy." _And reminded me of you_, she thought but didn't say aloud.

She could practically hear Klaus growling on the other end. She smiled. It felt good to have someone feel jealous of her. It made her feel special. And she really needed that tonight.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear any of that," he growled lowly. "Go on."

...And the happy part was over. Cause now she was entering uncharted territory. Time to talk about Papa Forbes. And her feelings. She needed to vent.

"Yeah so…we're here in my dad's old cabin. We have to hide from the travelers while this new witch guy works his magic so that the they can't locate Stefan and Elena. And it's kind of my first time here since…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Since he refused to complete the transition." Klaus finished off for her. Deciding to go with the less harsh version of events, instead of outright saying he had died.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Yeah. Since he died." _Died_. That word sounded so final. _Because it is. He's gone._

"And then here I come, with one of my best friends since I was practically old enough to walk, and I expect her to be a bit more sympathetic and understanding - but no. She's yo-yoing between Stefan and Damon, and quite frankly it's exhausting. I just - I love Stefan. He's kind of become my best friend these past five years, and I don't want to see him hurt, you know?"

Klaus let her ramble. He knew she needed to get everything off her chest and he was happy to listen and throw in his two cents eventually. He could hear her voice begin to crack slightly and he felt his heart ache at the thought of her being alone, crying, with no one to wrap their arms around her. While he was stuck in the hellhole that New Orleans had become. Surrounded by intolerable bartenders and entitled, insufferable werewolves.

"Yeah. Of course, sweetheart."

"And then she has the audacity to confront me about it and make me feel like a slut or a boyfriend stealer, and imply that I'm in love with him or something. Which is clearly delusional on her part because the day I kiss Stefan, is the day Elena makes out with Jeremy. Just - no! _Gross_. As his best friend, it's my job to _protect_ him. And as much as I love Elena, Stefan needs to find someone new. I loved them together in the past. They were _epic_, Klaus. But lately I'm starting to realize that she may just cause him more harm than good. I don't want to see him get dragged down by Elena. It's pathetic already. Pining over the same girl for years when she's shagging your brother even though they keep telling each other how bad they are for one another! _Wait. Did I just say shagging? Being around Klaus and Enzo is definitely influencing my vocabulary. But back to the point._ I'm justified in my actions, right? In my desire to keep my best friend's heart from breaking?"

"Of course, love." He said. And he meant it.

"And amidst all this unnecessary drama, I'm sitting in my dad's cabin." Her voice cracked, "…my daddy's cabin." The tears forced their way past her eyelids. She clenched her eyes shut in hopes of deterring them but it was to no avail. She began to silently weep again as she stood up from her bed.

"I used to spend every summer here. We would drive up here with Elena's family sometimes, or just alone." She fingered the portrait of the three of them that was perched upon her dresser. "Just the three of us. My dad would put on this ridiculously colored apron and stand outside on the deck grilling hamburgers. He used to put me up on his shoulders while he barbecued, and my mom would have a heart attack," she giggled, closing her eyes and reveling in the memory. Klaus smiled against the phone, thinking about a beautiful little girl with blonde curls and a strong personality, perched atop her father's shoulders. "Sometimes Elena and I would go into the tree house and watch our dads fishing in the lake behind the house," she said as she smiled at a picture of her and Elena, around eight-years-old, decked out in Disney princess dresses, having a tea party in the tree house.

"He built that tree house all alone. Using the tools from the shed," she said as she choked back a sob. The very shed that had been burnt down to a crisp. A pile of thick, black ashes standing where her father's tools and knickknacks were. "And the shed burned down tonight, Klaus. It's just _gone!_ And all I can think about is how I just stood there, watching as the flames engulfed my daddy's favorite place in the entire cabin. Where he'd sneak me out and teach me how to use a hammer, or a screwdriver, away from my mom's worried eyes."

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the Kleenex that she'd placed on her nightstand.

"I just feel like the memories withered away in the rubble and ashes left over and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop crying. And I miss my dad. I miss how it used to be. Before he left us. Before my mom was forced to work so much to support the both of us that she'd barely ever see me. And now I'm just sitting here by myself wondering why my best friends haven't come up to check on me," She finished, feeling a bit dizzy from all the crying.

"Sweetheart," he choked out. His heart literally felt like it was breaking and he felt a tear threaten to spill out of the corner of his eye. _How could the mere sound of Caroline's sobs affect him so greatly? It was as if her grief was his as well. That must be what it's like to love someone_, he thought.

"Please stop crying," he pleaded. "You're breaking my heart. Knowing that you're so far away without being able to comfort you," he said. After a brief pause, he continued in saying something he felt he couldn't keep bottled up. "They don't deserve you." His voice sounded angry. Baffled. "They're bloody idiots. The whole lot of them. You deserve to be treasured and worshipped. To be cared for and comforted. The same way you always are with them."

She didn't reply but he heard her sobs quiet down a bit and he took it as his cue to talk. He felt the need to share a story with her. A personal one. Perhaps it would cheer her up.

"You know, um, there was this small hut behind our house here in Mystic Falls. Before we became vampires." He began, and Caroline immediately stilled. He was talking to her about his past. Involuntarily. He was exposing his vulnerabilities to her just as she'd done with him moments earlier. He was comforting her in the way he knew she'd appreciate the most. Even if it wasn't the easiest thing for him to do.

"Henrik and I used to hide in there for hours on end," he said, and Caroline smiled when she heard the small laugh escape his lips. He'd never told her too much about Henrik, and she knew it was painful for him to rehash the wounds. Even 1,000 years later. _He must've truly adored that little boy,_ she thought.

"Did I ever tell you that Henrik loved to paint?"

"No. You didn't." She said, her voice soothing and warm. Wrapping around him like a safety blanket, encouraging him to keep talking.

"He learned from me. Granted, we didn't have such fancy tools and paints like we have nowadays, but we worked with what we had. Anyway, we would hide from Mikael in the hut, because he would always try and get us to do chores. To practice sword-fighting, or fetch water from the stream. He was always ordering us around."

Caroline frowned. She knew that Mikael made his life a living hell. She shifted her position slightly on her bed and switched the phone to her other ear, making herself more comfortable. She was completely enthralled with his story. His smooth accent uttering every word so delicately as a painter's brush strokes a canvas. _Effortless. Languid. Mesmerizing_.

"One day he caught us, and dragged us out by the ear. And right in front of us, he set the hut on fire. All of the papyruses we'd been drawing on, and the rocks we'd been carving from the river…_gone_. Consumed by the flames that Mikael set to spite us. To punish us."

He chuckled darkly, "…because as he said, _no Mikaelson man or son of his would become a mindless fool who wasted away without doing his work."_

"Your dad's an asshole," she said in true Caroline Forbes fashion. Blunt, straightforward, and without any filter or barrier holding her back.

He chuckled. This time it was genuine. She had such an effect on him. It was truly frightening.

"Yeah, well…I just wanted to let you know that it's alright to feel upset. And angry. I wept for days. And then when Henrik…_died_," he choked out the word, "I fell into a miserable depression. I felt responsible. And every time I would think of him I'd think back to the times we had spent in our little hut. Away from the rest of the world. And there was a period of time when I felt hopeless. Like the flames of the hut had engulfed my memories of him as well. But you come to realize, Caroline, that the memories you have, the truly beautiful ones, they remain inside your heart forever. And no physical or material place or object can take that away from you. No fire or destruction can strip your memories from you."

Caroline was speechless. It was too much. The combination between the sound of his voice and his words was overwhelming her. _This_ is the Klaus she'd fallen in love with. _This_ is the man she knew was hiding underneath the monster everyone else saw. _This_ is who she needed. Someone who was genuinely interested in what she had to say, and wanted to comfort her in any way possible.

"I like this side of you, Klaus. The human side. It's the side I've always known you were capable of showing."

"Yeah, well…this incredibly beautiful and strong vampire once told me that anyone capable of love was capable of being saved. So...I thought I might have a shot at being saved." He said. Waiting to see if she'd catch on to the fact that he meant he'd have a chance at being saved because he was indeed capable of love. As it was exactly what he felt for her.

Caroline summoned up the courage to ask the next question, and waited with bated breath for his reply.

"What about the other thing she said? Before that part?"

He knew exactly what she was referring to. _"I know that you're in love with me."_

"Are her words still true?" She questioned. She felt small in that moment. She knew deep down that it was ridiculous. He cared for her. He _loved_ her. It was obvious. He'd just spent the past thirty minutes listening to her sob and mourn her father's death without complaining even once. He'd told her one of the most personal and emotional stories from his childhood. She knew this. But, she still couldn't fight off that niggling fear that perhaps she wasn't going to be enough for him. That this past year without her showed him that he didn't need her anymore. That their tryst in the woods was simply a one-time thing fueled by pure lust and he'd gotten his fill of her.

His voice took on a husky and romantic tone, "You're the first woman to steal my heart in a thousand years. I'm not letting you go quite so easily."

**The end? Wasn't quite sure how to finish it. I hope that last part with the being saved made sense. Not too crazy about it but I hope it works. Super fluffy, super cheesy, but super necessary. I hope it soothes your semi broken hearts after Thursday's total crapfest! **

**And on another note, I took the Steroline "jealousy" thing as her being 500% done with Elena's wish-washy hot and cold indecision between what flavor Salvatore she's craving that day, and as his best friend, she has every right to be protective of him and not want to see him get dragged down by Elena again. I felt no romance!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, following, and favoriting! Please review :) It totally makes my day. Xx  
**


End file.
